Old New Directions
Old New Directions '''is the first episode in ''Glee: Something New. ''It tells how the new New Directions members joined. It introduces all of the characters, main and lesser, in the series. '''Old New Directions was written by Dare-2-Dream and edited by Finchblashtynn. It was originally aired on October 30, 2011. Plot Episode 1, ‘Old New Directions’: Re-Edited William Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach, bored, moseyed down the vacant and inaudible William McKinley High School hallways. The teacher stopped before a glass door leading to a neat room, to look at a pin board. On the top of the cork pin board was a neon lime green piece of paper with the words ‘Sign-Up Sheets’ ''and a bunch of different colored papers telling kids to sign up for the extra-curriculum activities and other meaningless clubs. Will took a scan of the board looking for the Glee Club sign-up sheet. When the pale blue paper caught his eye, Mr. Schue looked up and down the sheet. Gloom instantly hit. No one, not one person signed up for Glee Cub. ''How can I send a message to the students saying Glee Club is fun! Didn’t Rachel say being part of something special makes you special? These kids don’t know what special is. The closest thing they’ve come to is a few years ago when they won their first football game in who knows how long, ''Will thought to himself. Instantly, thinking of Rachel made a brilliant idea flicker in his head. Caylex threw the football to Griffin who was standing across from Caylex, quarterback of the McKinley Titans, tall handsome boy with the dark chocolate hair, blue-green eyes, and the world’s cutest smile. The brown pigskin ball sailed through the air in an ark, and Griffin caught it. Lucas Boyce, more commonly called Luke, sat on the bleachers in his Letterman jacket, making sure he looked the best he could in the unusual heat of fall. Dustin Morris, a tall, skinny sixteen year old with an almost perfect face and a mischievous smile, walked over to the boys. “Where’s Audrey?” Dustin asked Caylex. Griffin threw the football back to Caylex, who, once he caught it; placed the football under his right arm. Caylex pointed diagonal-left where the Cheerios, the cheerleaders of the school, practiced, “Still at practice,” Caylex explained as he watched his girlfriend and her two friends finish up the routine. A few moments later, a blonde, perky, sixteen year old girl, who happened to be Caylex’s stellar girlfriend, Captain of the Cheerios, and wanted Caylex and her to win prom king and queen, with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a Cheerio’s outfit, with her two followers; Kaylie, a real dumb-blonde and Nicole, the dark hair and brown eyes with snarky remarks. They lightly sauntered over to the four boys. Audrey made a bee line straight to her sweaty boyfriend, Nicole to her boyfriend who happened to be Griffin, and Kaylie stood by the bleachers looking clueless. “Hey,” Audrey’s voice came out like honey. Audrey fit perfectly snug under Caylex’s arm. He had to look down to kiss Audrey. “Hey,” Caylex replied and smiled. When Caylex smiled, it was like the sun was always shining, and everything bad in the world had stopped, yet, Audrey never really cared about his smile. Caylex thought it was awkward being with Audrey. They never had anything to say to each other. It was a …interesting relationship. '***' The light breeze drafted over the clear skies of Lima Ohio. It ruffled a boy’s golden hair, which was half sheltered by a navy blue Aeropostal heavy sweater. He yawned. The boy staggering next to him readjusted his dark suspenders and ran his long, thin fingers through his already tousled golden-brown hair. He squinted through his black framed glasses that have been (more than once, mind you) been flushed down the rusty, disgusting, sickening, ghastly toilet. He shook the boy wearing the navy blue sweater. “There she is Jonas,” He murmured to the boy named Jonas. Jonas still looked vacantly ahead, not saying anything. The boy with the suspenders kept looking at the girl. She was tall, around 5’7” with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her shirt was red plaid, which was rolled to her elbows, and a navy tank top underneath. A dark blue scarf, what do they call them, infinity scarves or something, laid neatly around her neck and draped down her side, swiftly billowing in the wind, matching her hair flowing behind her. The girl’s few books were carried at her side with one arm. Another girl, with lighter hair and blue eyes, was walking beside her. By the looks of both of the girl’s facial expressions, they were in a deep conversation. The boy stopped Jonas until the two girls left. “You’re a coward,” He hissed to Jonas. “Don’t call me that, Kenny!” Jonas replied, still looking at his feet. “Anyways, I’d never have a chance with Jade. I doubt she knows my name,” Jonas declared. Kenny looked uneasily at Jonas. “Just because your blind, doesn’t mean you should be living in the shadows!” Kenny told Jonas. '***' The cafeteria was disgusting, especially at lunch time. Food was littered all over the pale tiled floor. The jocks were laughing and belching loudly at their table, right smack-dab in the middle of the café. The Cheerios sat to the left of the jock table, checking out the jocks, redoing their perfect, flawless hair, or putting on make-up. Everyone else had their own tables around the center. You see, there was like this ''‘unspoken rule’''that you weren’t allowed to sit with the jocks or Cheerios unless you were a part of the clique. They made you watch them have fun while you got stuck with dorks. This was a daily thing. It was depressing. Leo sighed and pushed his red plastic lunch tray further away from him. The lunch menu claimed it was supposed to be fish sticks, but looked ''nothing''like crispy, golden brown fish sticks. A girl with dark hair, as black as the midnight sky, and as wavy as the ocean on it’s more calmer days, walked over to Leo. She pulled a chair out and slumped in it. “You okay, Emily?” Leo asked, glaring behind Emily as she blabbered on and on, at a girl, brown skin the color of chocolate and black hair. Jasmine Laek, Leo’s dream girl, and best friend since he was seven… When Emily figured out that Leo wasn’t listening, she sighed and went back to sulking. Just then, a tall boy with beautiful blond hair and a charismatic boyish smile which radiated talent, walked up to the round table. “Hey Em, Leo, where’s Jasmine?” He asked. Emily straightened herself up and tried not to blush when he said her nickname, Em. “Oh, uh…” Emily stuttered, and looked behind her. To her surprise, Jasmine was making her way towards Emily, Leo, and the blond boy. “Hey, Carter, Emily, Leo,” Jasmine smiled and sat at the table, carefully setting down her brown leather purse on the cafeteria table before taking a seat and started to dig into her food. “Hey,” Leo sighed again. “Hi,” Emily glumly said. “What’s got you down?” Jasmine asked looking at Emily and scooping up a pile of macaroni and cheese on her off-white plastic cafeteria fork. “I dunno,” Emily sighed. “I guess I want somewhere to belong.” She replied. '***' The student body was called down to the gym at around noon. Figgins stood at a wooden podium centered to the right so you could still see the vacant stage. “Quiet down children,” he replied sternly and hollow as the students chirped on. Once the high school kids were quiet, Figgins addressed the performing act. “Please welcome the old Glee Club of 2009-2012.” The students clapped and waited as silently as they could. Just then the curtains arose and fourteen adults were standing on the stage, their backs toward the crowd. The music started and the students instantly started clapping. 'Rachel: '''Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again? Quinn: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?'' Like a house of cards, one blow from caving’ in ''Finn: Do you ever feel, already buried deep?'' Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing ''Artie: Do you know that there’s still a chance in you?'' ‘Cause there’s a spark in you ''Brittany: You just gotta ignite'' The light and let it shine ''Santana: Just own the night'' Like the 4th of July ''All: ‘'Cause baby, you’re a firework C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go, oh, oh, o As you shoot across the sky Baby, you’re a firework C’mon let your colors burst Make ‘em go, oh, oh, oh You’re gonna leave ‘em Fallin’ down Sam: '''You don’t have to feel like a waste of space You’re original, cannot be replaced ''Kurt: If you only knew what the future holds'' After a hurricane comes a rainbow ''Blaine: Maybe you’re reason why'' All the doors are closed So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road ''Mercedes: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow'' And when it’s time, you’ll know ''Puck: You just gotta ignite the light'' And let it shine ''Tina: Just own the night'' Like the 4th of July ''All: ‘'Cause baby, you’re a firework C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky ‘Cause baby you’re a firework C’mon let your colors burst Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh You’re gonna, leave ‘em fallin’ down Rachel: '''Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon ''Mike: It’s always been inside of you'' And now it’s time to let it through ''All: Baby, you’re a firework'' C’mon show ‘em what you’re worth Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you’re a firework C’mon let you’re colors burst Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh You’re gonna leave ‘em falling down ''Rachel: Boom, boom, boom'' Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon As the teenagers clapped, Mr. Schue smiled brightly, knowing his plan must’ve worked. ''*** “So Jade, are you going to join Glee Club?” Robin poked Jade after school. They were walking in the William McKinley High School parking lot, walking home. “Uh, I dunno. I never really thought about it.” Jade simply replied as she replied, looking graciously towards Robin at her right. “C’mon, Jadie, you have a melodious voice and you know it.” Robin pestered Jade. Jade peered at the sidewalk. For some reason, Jade always felt awkward talking about singing with Robin. Sure, Jade and''Robin both had beautiful voices, but Jade took music more seriously. It seemed to her that Robin just thought music was music… “I dunno if I should, I mean, I can sing, I know that but I can’t-,” Jade was cut off when ''the''Caylex Grace almost ran over Jade with his bike. Jade yelped and hugged Robin closely. Caylex seemed almost as shocked as Jade. All she could say as she jumped back was, “Gahh!” Yet Jade didn’t even notice it was Caylex, the quarterback of the Titans, and one of the cutest guys at school. “I-I’m sorry-,” Caylex was about to continue apologizing for his bad bike driving, but Jade cut him off with a pile of insults “God, do you always drive so badly?” “Um, Jade-,” Robin whispered into Jade’s ear. Jade looked up and noticed it was ''him. “Oh-,” Jade started to say. She felt her cheeks getting hotter. “No, don’t say anything,” Caylex replied getting off the bike and dusting his jeans—which, mind you, fit almost perfectly on him, not to tight, not to baggy—and shook hands with Jade. “I’m sorry I almost ran you over.” Jade could hear a bit of a British accent and thought it sounded cute. Snapping out of her trance, Jade transfixed her gaze back on Caylex. He wasn’t that much taller than she was, which was rare, because Jade was already really tall. “Well, it was my fault too,” Jade replied nervously. *** Audrey watched from the crowd in the parking lot. Her blue-green eyes went from her boyfriend, Caylex, to that…''thing.Who did she think she was, talking to Caylex? Audrey waited for a few minutes until storming over to the talking students. They were now over the fact that Caylex had almost ran over Jade, and in a deep conversation. “Hey,” Audrey said seductively as she strutted over towards Caylex. Audrey clung onto Caylex’s arm and ruffled hos already tousled chocolate brown hair. Caylex was around 6’ and Audrey was about 5’ 4”, so Caylex had to look down at her. “Hello,” Caylex replied to Audrey. ''Has Audrey been drinking, was all Caylex could think. Audrey has never acted like this, she was always…so pure—to say. Audrey was in the Celibacy Club—the founder of the Celibacy Club. But there was something about Audrey that made every boy want her—oh, did Audrey have Caylex wrapped around her finger—yet it felt so good. *** The next day, Kenny and Jonas were strolling in the halls of the high school. Jonas heard Kenny sigh. “Look, Jonas, I guess Mr. Schue really is desperate,” Kenny told Jonas as Kenny stopped at a corner. Another flyer; identical to the other New Directions sign-up sheet, was handing on the wall. No one had signed their name yet. “It’s so sad how America has lost its passion to be a man and sing about what you love…” “Are you suggesting we join?” Jonas asked his best friend as he pulled his head—that was sheltered by the hood of his leather jacket. Even though Jonas couldn’t see, Kenny shrugged. “I dunno. I think it’d be fun to actually do something—other than the AV Club—with my life.” Kenny announced proudly. “Fine, you go ahead. I’ll be sheltering away before the burly jocks come splashing an apple slushy in my face.” Jonas replied as he ducked a random student from the busy halls of McKinley High. Because of his “disability”, Jonas’s hearing was excellent. “Those are my favorite…” Kenny quietly stated. Jonas could hear the hurt in his friend’s voice. “I’m sorry, Kenny. I just am already harassed daily. It would be suicide to join Glee Club already.” Jonas explained. “You talk a big deal about being yourself and not letting others push you around and having courage,” Kenny started. “Oh no, where’s he going with this?” Jonas whispered to himself. “But what takes a lot more courage is standing up for what you believe in. Maybe you can’t change what happened to you, sure I get it. But what you can change is your future,” Kenny kept his speech going. “If one person joins Glee Club, the bring hope to the other little children out in the world. But if you join Glee Club, all those little kids would be saying, ‘Jonas Hart is my hero!’''That’s courage. You need to stand up for yourself, and not live in the shadows.” Kenny ended. Jonas let it all sink in. He pushed his way towards the sign-up sheet and neatly scrawled his name on the paper. “What are you doing?” Kenny asked. “Joining Glee Club,” Jonas replied sternly. Kenny’s chest filled with pride. Kenny scribbled down his name as Jonas walked down the halls. Kenny rushed after him. “C’mon, buddy, let’s get some of those apple slushies.” Jonas replied as Kenny smiled at him. ''If only he knew…''Kenny thought quietly to himself. '***' “You okay, Jadie? You’ve been very quiet since…” Robin’s voice faltered. “No, I’m not okay. How could I ever be okay?” Jade replied angrily as she slammed her locker shut and walked down the school halls with Robin. “Are you mad at me for taking your $10 at lunch? Because if it is, I didn’t know I’d hurt you so much. I’ll give it back to you-,” Robin chatted fast. Whenever Robin was nervous, her mouth would go 100 miles an hour. “No, it-it’s not that-,” Jade started, but Robin gasped, which cut Jade off. “Oh my God, Jade! Are you pregnant?!” Robin almost yelled. Good thing no one really cared anymore to listen. “No! No.” Jade hushed down Robin. “I guess I’m just embarrassed.” Jade told Robin. “I’m not pretty like the Cheerios are, I’m not blonde-,” Once again, Robin cut Jade off. “Jade,” Robin hissed. “Stop it right now. You’re beautiful on your own. Wait, is this about a boy? No, wait, is this about Caylex?” Robin asked as they rounded a corner to the sign-up pin board. Robin barely noticed when Jade took out a pen from her purse. Jade didn’t reply. Instead she scrawled her name as neatly as possible, on the Glee Club sign-up sheet. “He has a girlfriend, Jade!” Robin replied, her face chalk white. “Since when did I say I had a thing for the star quarterback?” Jade retorted and handed Robin the pen. “What is this for?” Robin asked, eyeing the pen now in her hands. “A pen, what else would it be?” Jade replied in that ‘duh’ voice. “Why did you give me it?” Robin replied. Once she said it, she knew the answer. “To sign up for the Glee Club,” Jade simply told her best friend. Robin sighed, then shrugged, then wrote her name underneath Jade’s. She noticed ''‘Kenny Peterson’ ''and ‘Jonas Hart’''written on the lines provided before Jade and her name. *** “Hey!” Jasmine waved Emily over to her. Emily huffed and lumbered over to her waiting friend. She was inside, standing by the sign-up pin board. Emily did not like where this was going… “What’s up?” Emily asked curiously. “I signed us up for Glee Club, that’s what’s up!” Jasmine shook her friend. Emily just stood dumbfounded. “W-why?” Emily cleared her throat. “Because now you can actually belong somewhere,” Jasmine explained. “I signed Leo and Carter up too. I hope they don’t mind…” Jasmine told her friend. “Em, a-are you okay? You look sad,” Jasmine asked Emily. Inside Emily was happy. She felt like Jasmine would always be there for her. Jasmine did something Emily never had the guts to do. Emily touched her friends arm. “Thank you,” Emily smiled and hugged her friend. Carter and Leo walked down the halls of McKinley High School. “Hey!” Leo called out to Jasmine. Carter saw Jasmine smile as Leo walked towards her. “Hey,” Carter smiled at Emily. Emily shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Carter started chatting with her. “Hey, I just learned how to play…” Carter’s blue eyes drifted towards the Glee Club sign-up sheet. He smiled awkwardly. It took a minute to put two and two together, but Carter realized Emily or Jasmine had signed him up. Carter just shrugged and went back to talking with Emily. *** Mr. Schue walked down to check the New Directions sign-up sheet. To his surprise, eight people had signed up already. Kenny Peterson, Jonas Hart, Jade Rivers, Robin Weilder, Jasmine Laek, Emily Schake, Leo Sanchez, and Carter Desembier were written on the pale blue sheet. Mr. Schue smiled widely. He couldn’t wait until Friday when all the kids auditioned. *** “But I don’t get what’s so bad about it!” Caylex protested as he swiveled his way down the halls to get to his locker. “It’s Glee Club, Cay. It’s going to ruin my-'our'- reputation!” Audrey yelled back. Caylex fought back a good yell. “Is that all you care about?” Caylex asked as he whipped around to face his girlfriend. “Maybe I think it’ll be fun!” He retorted. Audrey looked taken back. She knew he was changing, and there was nothing she could do. “Is this about that girl at the parking lot? I’m''your girlfriend!” Audrey stated. “Whoa! Don’t bring Jade into this!” Caylex said as he got to his locker. “Oh, so you know her name?” Audrey fretted. She was the head cheerleader. Audrey had wealthy parents, and frankly, Audrey could get any boy in the school to be her boyfriend, but no. Audrey had a thing for her longtime friend, Caylex. He opened his locker and grabbed a random book and quickly shut it “Audrey. Stop it. I’m not the same I was years ago—always worshipping the ground you walked on and following you like a puppy. I’m in 10thgrade. It’s time for me to make my own decisions and steer my life in the direction I want it.” Caylex replied angrily. “So I’m auditioning.” He proudly strode proudly down the hall, not looking back at Audrey. '***' Friday’s auditions had gone without a hitch. Every single student who signed up for the Club got in. Nine down, three to go. Mr. Schue stared blankly at his new class of kids. Easily he could pin point them. Kenny and Jonas, the geeks and dorks; most likely to get slushied. Carter is the laid back guy who wouldn’t bug out. Leo was the jokester. Jasmine Laek: One word: D-I-V-A. Emily was the shy girl. She was the girl who wasn’t opened to the world. Robin was just fun to be around. She horsed around all day. No one could say that the girl wasn’t outgoing. Jade Rivers was like Emily. She never took any lessens for singing, she didn’t really know much about singing, which made her all for the co-captain slot. It just gave her more of that girl-next-door innocence. She had the strongest and most talented voice in the club so far. Caylex, definitely the Finn Hudson and things were going to be interesting. '***' Caylex thought he was dreaming when Audrey, Kaylie, and Nicole walked through the choir room door on Tuesday. But here he was—in the flesh—on Tuesday sitting next to Leo in the choir room when Audrey and her posse sauntered though the doors. He thought her heard Jade sigh. “Alright class. Let’s welcome Audrey Hantz, Nicole Vera, and Kaylie Williams to New Directions!” Mr. Schuester clapped loudly, filling the muted room. “But they didn’t audition,” Carter pointed out to break the tension in the air. “Thanks for stating the obvious.” Robin whispered into Jade’s ear. “Ah, but they did,” Mr. Schue replied. “After school yesterday,” he responded to Carter. Caylex looked over at Audrey who just waved and winked. ''Oh boy…''Caylex thought to himself. '***' “You joined Glee Club?” Griffin snickered at Caylex as Griffin, Dustin, Caylex, and Luke all stood around at football practice, stretching. “Oh, um, yeah,” Caylex replied, ignoring the harsh tone in Griffin’s raspy voice. Caylex bent over and reached to his toes. He silently counted. “Dude, you do realize that now makes you gay,” Griffin commented. Dustin frowned as Luke just ignored the rude comment. “Dude, I didn’t know you’re homophobic.” Caylex retorted. “I’m not. I just think it’s not a good idea.” Griffin told his friend. “Life is short. We make mistakes—that’s because we’re human. And in that short life of ours, we have to take responsibility of our life. I want to enjoy myself as I am still young.” Caylex explained. Dustin watched Caylex interestedly. “Whoa,” Luke gasped. “When did you become Mr. Wisdom?” '***' Here Caylex was in the choir room on Wednesday, when Dustin, Luke, '''and'Griffin walked through the doors. The normal chitchat stopped. Griffin winked at Nicole. “Boys,” Mr. Schue got up. “Nice to see you could make it.” “Wait, wait, wait,” Caylex mumbled as he tried to clear his head. Audrey wrapped her arm around his tighter. “Dust, Luke, Griff, what’re you doing here? Yesterday, Griffin, you said you’re self that Glee was gay!” Caylex tried to ignore the fact that Kenny took a deep breath which had fallen on his neck. That was a feeling Caylex never wanted to feel again. “No, I just said it made you gay. But I’m a stud,” Griffin replied as he took a seat next to Jade. He winked at her. Nicole pouted as she leaned back into her chair. Jade made a face like she just smelt some moldy cheese or something and Caylex—again—tried to ignore the feeling that was tugging at his gut. “Let me guess,” Jasmine spoke up. “You three auditioned yesterday after school?” “Nope,” Dustin replied, “this morning.” Dustin smiled and took a seat next to Audrey. “Guys, does this really matter? We have enough members to participate at Sectionals.” Mr. Schue addressed the class. “Now we can start this year on a good note!” Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Too Friendly? ''' Original Release Date: September 20th, 2011 The school year has just started and the Glee club has just formed. But with so many different cliques and personalities, can anyone deal with it? New friendships form, but will some crushes and/or love triangles form as well? Summary It's a new year and Will needs more kids to sign up for Glee Club since no one has, so he calls up the Glee Club from 2009-2012 and asks them to perform to help inspire students to join. Fortunatley, fifteen kids join, starting the year off at a good start. New friendships/aquantices form and the drama is only the beginning... Songs *Firework' by ''Katy Perry, sung by New Directions of 2009-2012 Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Lea Michele' as Rachel Berry *'Cory Monteith' as Finn Hudson *'Kevin McHale' as Artie Abrams *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Heather Morris' as Brittany Pierce *'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel *'Amber Riley' as Mercedes Jones *'Harry Shum Jr'. as Mike Chang *'Mark Salling' as Noah Puckerman *'Dianna Agron' as Quinn Fabray *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Naya Rivera' as Santana Lopez *'Jenna Ushkowitz' as Tina Cohen-Chang *'Iqbal Theba' as'' Principal Figgins'' Trivia *This is the second time that Glee has performed Firework, the other being in Glee, Silly Love Songs where Rachel sang Firework as a solo with the New Directions girls, whereas this version conludes the Glee Club of 2009-2012 *Sue Sylvester and Emma Pillsbury arn't featured in the re-edited version, where Emma was in the original *This will be the first and probably last time the old New Directions will be featured in Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New *One of three episodes featuring one song, the other being I'm Screwed and Responsibility. *Viva la Vida was planned to be featured in this episode, but was cut when the producer and writers/planners re-edited and re-planned the episode, for no specified reason *There may be an uncut and cut version of this episode, right now the producers and staff are thinking about it *The list of kids on the sign-up sheet are: (in order from who signed up first) **Kenny Peterson **Jonas Hart **Jade Rivers **Robin Weilder **Jasmine Laek **Emily Schake **Leo Sanchez **Carter Desembier **Caylex Grace Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres